Dimension of the Doctor
by AFanofALotOfThings227
Summary: Creyfon Signate is fed up with the Sanctuary. What better to get revenge on them by taking two of their most well-known people to a universe where they could only survive being protected by a Doctor?


Creyfon Signate was angry. He hadn't been in Ireland for years. Yes, he's glad Skulduggery and Valkyrie let him go, but he isn't glad that the Sanctuary continuously tried to get him to travel them dimensions. Skulduggery saved him from jail, but he didn't even try to stop China from bossing him around. Luckily, moving to England made him stronger, and now he has access to one of the weirdest dimensions anyone would ever see.

The Doctor felt weird. He had just met a man with an unusual story about being from a different world. Somehow, he was able to travel to this world through 'magic'. Magic doesn't exist, The Doctor kept telling himself. It was all just a dream, he thought.

"You okay?" said Clara.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, Clara," said The Doctor. "How's your new job?"

"Still going well," said Clara. "Thanks. I am really liking what I do."

"Clara," said The Doctor. "Remember when I told you about alternate universes?"

"Yes," said Clara. "You told me that it is almost impossible to access one."

"Yes, I did," said The Doctor. "But maybe I was wrong."

"Hello Creyfon," said Skulduggery.

"What?" said Signate. "What are you doing here?"

"You've been on the missing persons list for a very long time," said Skulduggery. "We finally got to track you down."

"Oh, shut up," said Signate. "It's nothing to do with you, it's the supreme mage."

"China?" said Valkyrie.

"I'm the only Shunter left that isn't on the run," said Signate.

"Does this really count as not on the run?" said Valkyrie.

"They kept calling me," said Signate. "Wouldn't stop. It was so annoying. So I ran."

"So you are on the run?" said Valkyrie.

"I am not on the run!" Signate shouted.

"Of course you're not," said Skulduggery. "So, what have you been doing here?"

"I think I got access to a unique universe that was never even close to our own," said Signate. "I shunted there and back. It was definitely nothing like any dimensional shunter had ever seen before."

"What was there?" said Skulduggery. "Can you tell us?"

"Why are you even here?" exclaimed Signate. "You're Arbiters now!"

"Valkyrie's parents asked us to go on a more safe mission," said Skulduggery.

"And you actually LISTENED to her?" said Valkyrie.

"Well," said Skulduggery. "In that world, it's got a doctor in. That doctor has a weird-looking screwdriver which opens doors and scans everything. He also has a police box which is bigger on the inside."

"Wow," said Valkyrie. "We should really check that out. Skulduggery, can we check it out?"

"Remember the last time we visited another dimension, Valkyrie?" said Skulduggery.

Valkyrie said nothing.

"No, no," said Signate, "I insist. If it's something that nobody's ever been before, can't you at least try and go?"

"It could be nice to investigate how a place like that exists," said Valkyrie. "We could at least make this safe mission an exciting mission."

"I suppose we could try," said Skulduggery.

"Good, hold on to me," said Signate.

Clara hated this. Why was The Doctor acting so weird?

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To investigate," said The Doctor. "I need to find out how that Signal guy is travelling universes."

"That's Signate," said a man who had just randomly appeared in the TARDIS.

"I have 30,000 questions," said The Doctor. "But let's just start with 3. 1) Who are you? 2) How did you get into the TARDIS? And 3) Why can't you just leave me al…"

The Doctor looked to see a skeleton standing in front of him.

"You're a skeleton," said The Doctor.

"Yes," said the skeleton. "I am."

"Can we just get through this," said a young woman, probably in her early twenties. "I've heard this conversation from so many people it's getting old. What we should really be asking is, where are we?"

"I told you," said The Doctor. "You're in the TARDIS."

"The what?" said the skeleton.

"It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space," said Clara.

"Let's just get on with this," said the girl. "Names please?"

"Oh," said The Doctor. "I'm The Doctor, and this is my… companion Clara Oswald."

"Companion?!" said Clara.

"Well," said the skeleton. "My name is Detective Skulduggery Pleasant, and this is my associate Valkyrie Cain."

"Associate?!" exclaimed Valkyrie.

"Oh," said Skulduggery, "And this is..."

"Where's Signate?" asked Valkyrie.

"I don't know." said Skulduggery.


End file.
